Princess Of The Kansai University
by aki.kino
Summary: Sakuno blamed for what happened to ryoma and everyone hates her. now her grandmother send her to the Osaka but she met an accident that can cause her amnesia. then she found a new family, new friends and new school where she can be the princess of tenni.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue (set when Sakuno and Ryoma are eighth graders)**

"_Sakuno! SAKUNO! Tell me, did you do it? Did you try to hurt Echizen?" Sumire Ryuzaki shook the white-faced girl by her thin shoulders so hard that she lost her balance and fell onto the asphalt ground of Seigaku's tennis courts._

_Sakuno let out a gasp of pain and surprise as she was thrown onto the ground. Pain shot through her left forearm when she landed on it, and her big brown eyes welled up with tears. She blinked and they spilled over, sliding down her cheeks and onto the ground._

_The Seigaku regulars were standing in front of her, along with Tomoka, the Seigaku trio, and Sakuno's grandmother, whose face was a mix of pain, betrayal, and anger._

_Kaidoh-senpai was glaring at her murderously, looking more like a poisonous serpent than ever. He wasn't even fighting with Momoshiro for once. The Dunk Smash regular's fists were clenched and he was grinding his teeth together._

_Inui-senpai was shaking his head in disbelief. Beside him, Tezuka-buchou's face was stoic and dangerous. Even Fuji-senpai was not wearing his usual calm smile; the sharp blue eyes were open and glinting with malice. Kikumaru and Oishi were looking away uncomfortably, but Sakuno could see that they too were seething with anger and betrayal. Kawamaru simply wore a hurt and puzzled expression (luckily he wasn't in burning mode)._

_Tomo-chan was staring at her best friend like she didn't even know her._

_The Seigaku trio (mostly Horio) just gawked at her in astonishment._

"_Mada mada dane."_

_Sakuno's head snapped up when she heard that line. It could only belong to one person, after all. She peered around the regulars' barrier to see a boy sitting shakily on the ground, supported by the Seigaku trio. His raven black hair, usually covered by a white Fila cap, was mussed and matted with crusty blood. Fresh streams of the bright red liquid, despite Oishi's frantic attempts to staunch the bleeding, dripped from all over his face and appendages, which were badly cut and bruised._

_Sakuno felt her breathing quicken and her heart clench._

**Ryoma-kun…**

_He lifted his bandaged face, amber eyes boring into hers._

"_Well, Ryuzaki? Answer. Why did you do it?" the tennis prince said in a monotone voice. "Did you really think such a pathetic little trap would be enough to hurt_**me**?_"_

"_I-I didn't-" Sakuno was scrambling to find a reply in her jumbled mind when a fist came out of nowhere and collided with her head, slamming it into the ground. The tennis court spun as Sakuno was yanked up by her T-shirt and shaken._

"_Why did you do it?" Momoshiro screamed. "Why, Ryuzaki? Why did you try to kill Echizen? I thought you liked him! I thought I could trust you, Why did you betray us?"_

"_Momo-senpai…" Sakuno gasped as she tried to focus._

"_Don't give me that senpai shit!" Momoshiro yelled. "You pretended to be so innocent and sweet, but you're just a dirty little liar!" He shook her violently._

"_I'm sorry!" Sakuno cried out. "Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

_Fuji suddenly appeared by the Dunk Smash player's side. "Momoshiro." He put a restraining hand on the third-year's shoulder and shook his head._

"_Fuji's right," Oishi said hastily, trying to calm the temperamental tennis player down. "Calm down."_

_Momoshiro's eyes widened in disbelief. "B-but senpais!" he sputtered. "She-"_

"_That's enough," Tezuka said, stepping forward. "Put her down, Momoshiro. That's an order." He met Momoshiro's gaze evenly._

"_Argh…fine," Momoshiro growled, releasing his grip. Sakuno fell back onto the ground in a quivering heap, curling herself up into a tight ball and whimpering._

_At that point, Ryoma managed to stand himself up. Leaning on a concerned Katsuo and Horio, the tennis prince said, "I'm fine, Momo-senpai. You can go home now."_

"_Echizen!" Momoshiro protested. "Ochibi, you need to see a doctor," Kikumaru agreed._

"_Enough," Ryuzaki-sensei said. "Echizen is right. So are Kikumaru and Momoshiro. All of you," she indicated to the regulars and second-years, "go home. Inui, Oishi, and myself will take Ryoma to the hospital. Now GO." She glared at them._

"_Y-yes, sensei," the students replied meekly. One by one, they picked up their bags and left the tennis court._

"_Now then," Ryuzaki-sensei said, turning to the remaining regulars. "We better get Echizen to the hospital. Come with me." She led them towards the parking lot. Ryoma leaned on Oishi and limped the way there._

_Sakuno was left alone on the deserted court. She sobbed quietly, still wound in a fetal position, and the sounds gradually faded into silence as the sun went down and everything became dark._


	2. Chapter 2

**Amnesia and The New ME **

_Flashback_

"_Please obaa-chan, don't make me go there!" she had cried the morning her grandmother bluntly told her to pack a few things because she was leaving. "I'm sorry for what I did to Ryoma-kun. Please don't make me leave obaa-chan!" Sakuno begged, tugging at the woman's leg._

"_Be quiet." Ryuzaki-sensei stepped away quickly and glared at her granddaughter, who was crying and kneeling on the bedroom floor. "You are not my granddaughter. I don't know you. Now pack. You have 5 minutes."_

_Five minutes later, Sakuno was dragged, still screaming, into the car and driven to the Train Station In Osaka japan. Where she and her mother live few years ago. She don't want to go because there's so many painful memories in her old house. Ryuzaki-sensei pushed her and left her in the train station_

"_I hate you. I never want to see you again."_

_End Flashback._

Sakuno just sat on the train and cry quietly. The train stop in Osaka Japan, she step out the train and walk out of the station.

'_why won't anybody believe me? I didn't do anything to ryoma-kun.. its just an accident was to blame on me! Now everybody hates me tomo-chan, sempai-tatchi , momo-senpai and ryoma-kun even my grandmother hate me! I hate them I hate them I hate them ! I forget about all of you!' _Sakuno though while she is walking in the street crying.

Suddenly the rain drops, But sakuno don't have any umbrella with her, So she run until she can find a shelter and she found a park. Sakuno took the tennis ball in her bag which portrayed the face of Echizen Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun.. I hate you the most!" Sakuno said with anger in her face and threw the ball out of her sight. After a few minutes the rain stop and the sun is shining again. Sakuno is ready to walk again in the street, but she heard someone crying. She saw a little girl crying around 5 years old in her right side. She approached the girl bend her knees and brushing her hair gently.

"What is it little girl? Why are you crying? Is there something wrong?" sakuno asked the little girl. The girl looked up to sakuno and hug her tightly, sakuno was surprised by her action.

"Okaa-san.. left me.. because she said I was a burden to her.. I hate her!" the little girl replied and burst her cries. Sakuno know what she felt, she felt the same way angry and painful feeling.

"Anyway.. Im Ryuzaki Sakuno, nice to meet you. What's your name?" sakuno asked her again but with a bright smile in her pretty face.

"I-Im Fu-Fujimoto A-Aya, nice to meet you too sakuno-nee-chan" Aya replied a light blush in her cheeks which make sakuno smile brightly.

"Well Aya-chan.. we have to go.." sakuno stand up, Aya was confused

"Go? Where onee-chan?"

"To my old house, where I use to live few years ago!"

"You have a house one-chan?" aya smiled brightly

"Hai.. Now let's go" sakuno held aya's hand and walk to the street, but aya stop her tracks because she saw something round and hairy. So aya decide to check it out.

"Chotte Matte Onee-chan!" aya let go the hands of sakuno and run into the main street, but a car was about to hit aya. Sakuno ran into aya to protect her but….

BAM!

The two of them got hit, there so many blood was lost into their body. The owner of the car take them to the hospital.

_**Sakuno POV**_

When I open my eyes, I saw a bright light and I heard someone talking. I stand up a little, but my head hurts and where I am?

"Ahh.. you're awake! Thank god!" a voice of a man

"Who are you? And where am I?" I asked him

"Your in the hospital, and I'm Ogawa Seijiro" he replied and I'm sure late 30's

"I'm in the hospital? When did I get here?" I asked him again

"I bring the two of you here to treat your wounds"

"The two of us?" I looked at him confused

"Yes, your little sister is there." He pointed a little girl lying in the bed beside me

"Well, what's your name?" he asked me, but what is my name? I don't remember my name

"My name? I don't remember my name.." I replied and seijiro-san was surprised because I don't know my name

"Can you excuse me for a minute?" he asked me and I nod. He went outside.

A few minutes later

Seijiro-san came back and look worried. He took out his cell to call someone, its seems its very important call to me. After he call someone he turned to us and he put a smile on his face.

"The two of you are my daughters from now on" he said

"Daughters?"

"Yes, and I'm your father"

"Fa-Father" I said with a tear In my face

"Yes, and your name will be Ogawa Aiko and her name will be Ogawa Kumi" he smiled at me

"Ogawa.. Aoi" I repeated

"Well, Aoi I'm going to pick up the two of you tomorrow"

"Hai.."

"Ja ne!" he turned and leave

From now on my name is Ogawa Aoi.

Author's Note : what do you think of the chapter ? don't worry I'll make some more! Please review


End file.
